Multas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: El año anterior Arthur había sido el líder de la disciplina del colegio haciéndole la vida miserable e imposible a Alfred, quien, ideando una venganza, el próximo año toma el cargo de prefecto para multar y multar sexualmente a Kirkland. USxUK.


Y sigo avanzando en mi camino del fic, espero que les agrade.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Multas americanas.

Era el momento, la oportunidad, su sonrisa era maquiavélica, nadie pensaría que por esa cara llena de inocencia y alegría se ocultaría una parte diabólica y algo pervertida -por no decir frustrada sexualmente-, Alfred caminó, era un estadounidense ingresado desde inicios del año pasado a esa escuela y ese era el nuevo año, estaba apunto de tomar el puesto como el prefecto, por eso, a mitades del año pasado comenzó a portarse como un ángel para que le dieran el puesto.

Y ahora incluso democráticamente entre los profesores finalmente lo era, casi chilla de alegría al sentir alrededor de su brazo aquella cinta reconociéndolo a él como la autoridad. Y fue cuando él apareció, el sujeto por el cual tiene una frustración sexual -tremenda- desde que inició de curso, Arthur Kirkland, oh dios mío, no recuerda cuantos sueños húmedos tuvo con él, sólo sabía que quería tener un polvo inigualable con ese inglés.

–Jones…–susurró desafiante.

–Kirkland…–le respondió mostrándose valiente.

–Ha sido muy osado de tu parte tomar mi lugar, después de todo, es mi último año… no puedo tomar el cargo al terminar…–

–¿Qué puedo decir? me gusta la cosa en el brazo…–

–No se llama "cosa", maldito bastard–

–Por cierto, tienes una multa…–sonríe escribiendo en un papel, Arthur mira hacia los lados, no había nadie, Alfred lo había retenido allí para que llegara fuera de tiempo.

El americano en si terminó de escribir la multa. Luego, con cuidado, se acercó a éste y le besó los labios para escapar de allí dejando al inglés rojo como tomate y con un papel en la mano, uno que decía: "Multa por: Llegar tarde se castiga al sensual Arthur Kirkland a besar al más sensual Alfred F. Jones"

Lo único que pudo decir antes de irse a su clase fue ¿Qué tipo de puta multa es esta? pero no sabía que las cosas se pondrían aún peor, Alfred era un excelente chico para mantener el orden de manera amigable y haciendo la vista gorda en asuntos no tan graves por lo que se ganó la aprobación de gran parte de la escuela, a diferencia de Kirkland, que casi lo veían como un tirano cejón.

Pero Arthur estaba en su limite. Tiraba llamas por la boca y destruía ciudades por las noches. No podían ponerle esas multas tan… ¿acosadoras, gays, mariconas, homosexuales?

Multa por: Mirar feo al prefecto del colegio e insultarlo, tiene que besarlo en la boca por diez segundos.

Multa por: Llegar tarde -cosa que NO es culpa del prefecto acosador- deberá darle un beso más apasionado -lengua-.

Multa por: Olvidar la junta en el auditorio -porque el prefecto se las arregló para que no se enterara- deberá dejar que lo toquen un poco.

Multa por: Volver a mirar feo al prefecto, tendrá que quedarse después de clase -y ser manoseado-.

Multa por: Quedarse dormido en el receso -no quieren saber porque-, deberá bailar la macarena arriba de una mesa sólo con una toalla del colegio.

Y por más estúpidas que suenen las cumplía, porque todo el mundo estaba en su contra. O sea, sí, lo acepta. Fue un hijo de puta con Alfred, lo hizo limpiarse cinco baños en un día, quedarse de noche muerto de miedo limpiando el tenebroso auditorio, hacer que copiara mil veces "Soy un estúpido come hamburguesas", pero jamás cosas como aquellas… que tampoco es como si le gustara que el americano lo besara.

Estaba cansado, confundido, ya no sabía si al menos estaba controlando su vida y no podía decir nada, era todo el colegio apoyando a Jones mientras que él tenía un par de amargados nada más que estaban en contra del americano, entre ellos los góticos, sólo porque estaban en contra de la diversión, así de mal.

No aguantaba más ya que muy en el fondo cuando tenía que pagar por esas "multas" -injustas, pervertidas, dementes y estúpidamente estadounidenses- algo de ello le gustaba, pero no podía dejar que le gustara un estúpido capricho de ese norteamericano, no uno en el que estuviera jugando no sólo con su cuerpo, sino con sus sentimientos.

–¿Por qué haces todo esto? disculpa… ¿qué digo? ya me lo dijiste, una estúpida venganza por castigarte el año pasado…–

El americano agachó la cabeza, estaban en una sala vacía ambos, conversando después de clase, el estadounidense no hizo más que reír aún más bajo pero seguidamente.

–Creía que eras un poco más listo, Kirkland…–

–Eres un maldito desgraciado… ¿no estarás contento hasta que acabe el año y me largue de aquí todo traumado, verdad? –

El americano junto un poco sus parpados entrecerrando los ojos con algo de dolor ampliando su sonrisa al recordar ese hecho, el hecho de que ese inglés tarde o temprano abandonaría esa escuela.

–Eres el chico más maduro que conozco… y aún así no eres capaz de entender a un niño como yo…–

–Te falta sexo… ¿es eso? –

–Con mi puesto puedo follarme hasta a la directora, aunque… después de eso me mato atragantándome con mi propio vomito…–se rió un poco –Sólo me uní aquí… por ti imbécil inglés…–

–¿He? –

–Porque estoy encaprichado contigo, porque estoy perdidamente enamorado del británico que me hizo la vida imposible, me gusta tu sonrisa, me sacan suspiros tus sarcasmos, tus cejas me hacen vibrar, tus labios me hacen querer… hacerte muchas cosas…–

El inglés no sabía que pensar, su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho que hasta resultaba incomodo, además de que las escenas del americano abusando de su poder para tocarle el trasero, los labios, el cuello, devorarlo de una forma superficial volvían a su ser estremeciéndolo, aunque nunca habían llegado al acto, él tenía dieciocho y ese chico dieciséis y ya era un bastardo mal nacido.

Aún así…

–Quizás… quizás tú también me gustarías… si dejaras de hacer esas estúpidas multas, está bien las de besarte ¿pero era necesario la de la macarena?…–

–¿He? gracias a ese baile no pude dejar de hacerme cosas malas pensando en ti… –

El americano dibujó una sonrisa, conocía a Kirkland, esas palabras son lo único que necesitó en todo ese tiempo, sin pensarlo más se arrojó hacia el inglés, luego, se volvió a parar apagando parte de las luces del salón donde se encontraban y una sonrisa pervertida salía en su rostro.

–¿Qué… qué haces? –

–¡Soy la ley cejón, por eso…a obedecer! –

–¿Qué, qué demonios? ¡no se te ocurra! ¡quieto allí! ¡te dije que quieto! –seguía gritando molesto mientras el americano cerraba con seguro la puerta del salón y cada una de las ventanas estaba tapada con gruesas cortinas.

–La ley dicta que un alumno no puede quedarse después de las 19:30 horas en el colegio… por eso, te haré pagar una última multa…–diciendo esto se desliza con sensualidad la corbata y va a parar al cuerpo del inglés, tocando superficialmente arriba de ese sensual cierre que lo separaba de aquel suculento miembro que haría gemir al inglés como nunca antes.

Nadie se enteró de nada, nadie estaba presente, el inglés faltó dos días al colegio misteriosamente después de eso mientras un americano encargado de la disciplina se veía más radiante que nunca. Lo que decía en la última multa del año para el inglés era simple y al grano.

"Estás multado a ser mío por siempre, te amo realmente demasiado Arthur Kirkland"

**N.A: **Y eso, esto es acoso -y venganza-, lo sé, pero es una de las formas de representar el amor que tiene nuestro "Alfred", si quieren una continuación de lo que pasó en la salita aquel día sólo háganmelo saber en el reviews, quiero tener una escusa para escribir lemon *-*, recuerden, USxUK en sus vidas!

PD: Si tuviera que ponerle una multa al inglés sería simplemente por ser tan sexy y castigado a tener "cositas" con Alfred por toda la eternidad ¿Para ustedes cual? XD


End file.
